False Alarm
by kira-chan05
Summary: [EDITED].What will happen if Riza was mistaken to be pregnant because of Hughes? Find out as you read this story. False Alarm.


Author's note: Edited. Nothing was changed except for some sentence constructions and tenses used.

A million thanks to my beta-reader, TwinStar. Hugs and Kisses to you.

Thanks to those who reviewed this fic!

Disclaimers: I do not own FMA.

---

False Alarm

It was another normal day for Central City Head Quarters. Everyone was expected to accomplish their task on time, especially today; after all, each employee under Roy Mustang had turn in their monthly report.

Everyone was busy completing their assignments. At their working desks they filed papers, inspecting each page carefully to avoid misunderstanding and wrong imparting of information. In contrast, a certain blonde officer, Riza Hawkeye, entered the office with some plastic bags from a store, that was just around the corner.

"Shouldn't you be busy working on your report?" Havoc asked her as she passed by his table.

"I finished it awhile ago, and besides, is there something wrong if I buy something to eat?" She explained raising the white plastic bag she was holding.

"Say what? Did I, once again heard that you bought 'something to eat'?" Ross raised a brow then looked at the blonde with amusement.

"Yeah… why? Is there something wrong with that?" Riza sat down.

"Oh… no, nothing is wrong. It's just that, a couple of minutes ago you were munching doughnuts and yesterday you were also eating doughnuts… I mean, are you depressed or what?" Ross asked curiously

"No, I'm not depressed and the like. I felt like eating doughnuts. That's all. and I am hungry…" smiling, Riza pulled a box out of the white plastic bag.

The box was filled with many different kinds of doughnuts. She cheerfully grabbed one and took a bite of it. As she was guiltily enjoying the sugary goodness and heavenly taste of the doughnut everyone was staring at her. It was not like her to be too happy because of such things. She was always serious. She was different so different form her usual self that they were exchanging glances with each other. Unknown to, Hughes started to make a fuss in the background.

"I remember Glacier, my beautiful, tender-hearted wife…" Hughes sighed, staring at the doughnut, then at Riza, back at the doughnut again. He caught the others' attention, as each turned to his direction.

"She doesn't resemble her?, Hughes…" Ross said with the 'as-matter-of-fact' tone.

"Well, what I am trying to say here is that, Riza here acts like Glacier when she was pregnant with our child…" grabbing the photo of his child, he wiped the glass with the hem of his uniform.

"…"

"You see, Glacier ate a lot of strawberries and apples when she was pregnant. As in, every time I take a look at her she was always munching those and if she wanted more, she'd run to the nearby store and buy some." Hughes said.

Everyone nodded. Was Hughes pointing out something with his statement? Or was he voicing out his suspicion regarding Hawkeye?

-----

After several hours of preparing their reports, they assembled to the venue, which was the conference room. They then proceeded at once, staring with the first reporter. Smoothly and soon two reporters were left.

Riza fidgeted for the nth time on her chair. Feeling uncomfortable she excused herself to go to the washroom.

Hughes blinked. Roy blinked, as did everyone else at the assembly. They waited until she came back. When she came back the meeting didn't immediately continue.

She was too busy fixing her uniform and her notes when she noticed that it had not started yet. She lifted her gaze and met dozens pairs of eyes. Everyone was looking at her, concern painted across their faces.

"Yes?" she asked, feeling her cheeks burning from embarrassment. She does not know why they were looking at her and that made things worse.

"Uhm… are you alright Hawkeye?" Roy said, staring at her.

"Why Colonel? Is there something wrong?" Riza suddenly felt irritated for no reason.

"Nothing… I was just wondering. You excused yourself to the washroom a couple of times… do you feel bad? Or are you unwell? Do you need to go to the clinic? We can resume this tomorrow if you are not feeling well…" Roy explained. He noticed the abrupt change of Riza's expression.

"Is there something wrong if I pee a couple of times? Is there a law that states 'no one shall pee a couple of times or he will be sentenced to death'?" she glared at her superior.

"No… no, I am not saying that it is prohibited. We were just wondering if you are okay… that is all…" Roy scratched her temples and smiled foolishly.

And the report resumed and finished on time.

Everyone was walking towards their office, discussing some of the facts and questions brought up during the reporting. Hughes on the other hand, butted in a topic that was not related to the one they were tackling. He laughed first, and then spoke.

"I remember Glacier…" he sighed.

"…when she was bearing your child?" Havoc continued his Hughes statement.

"Yes, she always excuses herself to the washroom to pee…" he explained.

A while ago, before the time for work to officially start, without Riza, they talked about the sudden changes that they observed about the blonde. Hughes explanation of the symptoms made sense.

How's he know such things? He knew them because he saw them before his wife.

He explained during Glacier's first trimester of her pregnancy, when they didn't know that she was pregnant, she showed the same symptoms. He described that his wife liked to eat strawberries all the time and he compared it with Riza's liking to eat doughnuts recently. He said his wife had her sudden mood swings, just like Riza now. He also said that repeated washroom visits were also something Glacier did. The only thing uncommon between Glacier and Riza was that, Glacier didn't have her usual menstrual period for the nine months of her pregnancy.

"Hit us straight Hughes, are you trying to tell us that Riza is pregnant?" Roy asked him nervously. Nervous because they were together for almost a year and that they had slept together.

"I am not saying that she is…" Hughes denied.

"Nope, you are telling us 'indirectly', but it is implied…" Ross said.

"It could be true, but we still do not know if she hasn't had her period over a month…" Hughes said.

"But how can we know of such private information…" Roy said almost fainting.

"Here it goes…" Hughes' eyeglasses glittered as he told the plan.

-----

On her way home, Riza passed by a drugstore to buy her vitamins. Noticing the sudden change with herself, she asked the pharmacist questions regarding the side effects of the vitamins she was taking.

"Here are your vitamins Lieutenant…" the pharmacist gave her a brown bottle containing the tablets of vitamins she needed.

"I was just wondering… are there any side effects brought by this vitamin?" Riza asked reading the prescription.

"Yes, frequent urination and weight gain. It has the same effect as food supplement, so as expected you will really gain weight and eat a lot… anything else?"

"Do you have sanitary napkins here?" Riza asked for some but then changed her mind. "No I don't need any, I just finished my period last week… Thank you…" she stepped out of the boutique then head straight home.

-----

One week later.

From Hawkeye's point of view everything was normal. As she enters the room she saw that everyone was busy so she went directly to her desk and started working.

"Riza, can you please take a look at this…" Havoc called her.

She stood and walked to where Havoc was. Half-way, she felt something touch her leg. Something soft and sounded plastic when it fell on the floor. She didn't bother looking down and continued walking.

"Excuse me; I think something fell Riza…" Roy pointed something square and white on the floor.

Even Roy was nervous, he wished that the plan will turn out well. Everyone knew that Roy can certainly ask her if she is pregnant, since, he knows everything about Riza and vise versa.

"Oh…" Riza turned and saw what it was. She bent down and picked it up. Holding it on her hand she looked at the others, but knowing that there were only a few girls in their unit she directly asked in open to other females, particularly Ross. "Who owns this?" Riza asked.

The moment finally came. They can finally affirm if there suspicion was true.

Everyone shrugged.

"I think that is yours…" Hughes said pointing to the object.

"Definitely not…" Riza blinked.

"Well then who could possibly own that except you… men don't need sanitary napkins…" Havoc explained.

"Yes, men don't need this, but I don't really own this… Ross?" she stated.

"I just finished my period last week…" Ross shrugged.

"Leaving you as the owner of that…" Hughes said. He smiled brightly. They were closing in on their goal.

"I don't really own this… I don't' need it anyway…" she repeated her self.

"Not unless you are pregnant…" Hughes blew the whistle.

"Wait a minute… are you guys kidding me?" Riza raised an eyebrow glaring to everyone.

"No… why'd you say so…" Roy asked.

"Then why are you suddenly asking me such question? Pregnant?" She answered.

-----

Riza laughed when they told her what was going on.

"So… you guys were thinking that I must have been pregnant because of those things?" she laughed again.

"Hughes, told us that you might be… anyway, where is Hughes?" Roy explained noticing the missing culprit.

"Are you?" Ross asked her.

"No, silly. If I were pregnant I'll surely take a leave and you guys would the first one to know…" she giggled.

"That was a relief…" Roy sighed.

"Why Roy ? Don't tell me that you also bought that catch?…" she looked at him disbelieving.

"Honestly, yes…" he whispered.

"And you were nervous?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because if that was true… I would have been a father and I am afraid of being one because I

am irresponsible. And also because I haven't married you yet. I want to be a father when you and I are already bonded in front of the altar and Him" he explained.

A/n: Read and Review!


End file.
